the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Frost
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Mary Margaret Frost |- |'Nicknames' |Snow |- | Homeland | Chartwell, The Western Isles |- | Born | 1218 AD |- | Died |n/a |- | Occupation | Former outlaw/fugitive of the Western Isles and guest of Ealdor |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- |'Race' |Elf |- |'Gender' |Female |- |'Height' | 5ft 6in (1.68 m) |- | Hair color |Black |- |'Eye color' |Green |- |'Distinguishing Features' |Her naive innocence and the skills she learned as an outlaw living in the forest. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Elvish, Greek |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | *Leopold Frost † * Eva Frost (formerly White)† |- | Siblings | *Regina Darkrose - Older Sister * Arlathan Dane - Brother-in-law |- | Spouse(s) | *None |- | Children | *None |- | | |} Mary Frost is the younger sister of Queen Regina Darkrose , and the sister-in-law of King Arlathan Dane. She played a major, if unintentional, role in Regina's change from sweet and innocent young woman, to cruel, cold and calculating Queen, though it would take Mary many years to learn just what exactly she had done to earn her sister's hatred. As a child, she was something of a rebellious tomboy, and a kleptomaniac as well, taking anything that caught her fancy, just because she could. Being only nine, Mary escaped the punishment for stealing, and Regina was forced to pay the price in her stead. As such, Mary didn't learn her lesson, and continued on with her ways, oblivious to the traumas and suffering that her sister was going through, on her behalf. She was young, and often got away with it because of her 'cuteness', but one day she was caught stealing from the King, and that moment defined not only her life from that point on, but Regina's as well. It wasn't until, sixteen years later that she would finally learn exactly what Regina had gone through. But by then it was too late to try and make amends with her big sister, because the hatred that Regina now felt towards her was too great - so great in fact that she'd placed a bounty on Mary's head and forced her into a life as an outlaw, on the run and forced to live alone in the forest. The animosity between the two sisters was briefly put on hold during the civil war however, when Mary was caught up in a skirmish between the Regals (led by Regina) and the Royalists (led by Arlathan). She chose to side with her sister, though even she wasn't entirely sure why, but despite Regina's reluctance at first, she was eventually forced to admit that she could use all the help she could get. A brief allegiance between the two sisters was formed as they put their personal war on hold in light of their common enemy. After the war's conclusion, however, the pair went back to playing cat and mouse again, and Regina stepped up her efforts to bring about Mary's downfall once and for all. Mary was eventually driven from the kingdom and took sanctuary in Ealdor, where she met the werewolf, Tala Blaez Storm - a member of the Storm Royal Family, though at the time of their meeting, neither girl knew this and Tala Blaez was nothing more than the granddaughter of a kindly old lady who lived in the woods on the outskirts of a small village. '' Red snow 2.jpg|With best friend Tala Blaez Storm Snow red.jpg|In disguise snow white ouat.jpg Queen Regina (48).jpg|Sisters - Regina and Mary Queen Regina (174).jpg|Mary is a wanted woman in the Western Isles - her bounty placed upon her head by her very own sister, Regina Darkrose, no less. '' Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Ealdor Category:Fourth Generation Category:Royalty Category:Misc. Families